Antibiotics and other drugs have been used for over seven decades to treat infectious diseases. And while they have significantly reduced illness and death, these compounds have been used so widely and for so long that the infectious organisms that many infectious organisms have developed resistance to the currently available drugs. Bacterial drug resistance is a significant problem world-wide. In the United States alone, at least 2 million people become infected with bacteria that are resistant to antibiotics, which directly results in about 23,000 deaths. As such, there is an immediate need for new compounds that are effective against infectious organisms.